


This Is What Being A Teenager Is Like

by Crazyartdad



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bad Boys, Childhood Friends, Kissing, M/M, Rite of Passage, Rolling Stones - Freeform, bestfriends, nostalgic, smokeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: “Keith's a sex God, how could you look at Mick and think yeah I'd fuck that awkward mess”“You're just saying that because Keith looks like you!”“Exactly!, he's stealing my looks and moves” He laughs putting his cigarette out on his boot.Stuart laughs and sits up to flick his cigarette out the window with Mudz, shifting closer to him. He props his head in his hand and stares down the teen-esque male, poking his tongue through his gap teeth.“So who's really stealing, him or you?”“You wanna find out?~” He says with a cocky smile.





	This Is What Being A Teenager Is Like

Hes surprised how his parents still slept as Stuart crept back to his room, stumbling drunkenly through a dark hallway in a great attempt to sneak. And while the last crack of the door was shut he was even more surprised how they didn't wake up from they yell that followed after.

Hell you scared him too.

“Shit from how much we see each other you'd think-fuck” He says ruffling a hand through his unwashed hair.

Stuart relaxed against his door, heaving a sigh of relief as he looked over to the punk that sat at his windowsill, calmly putting out a cigarette bud. “Sorry, im alittle drunk and, I didnt think- the light n stuff”.

“Get a little nasty did we?” Mudz asks vaguely with a chuckle as he goes to plop down on the end of your bed.

“Naw, heads a bit swimmin. Decided to dip out afta a few hours” He says discarding his shirt, staggering to his dresser to find his bottle of pills. Finding the bottle he looked to the label with half a mind and popped three to swallow them dry.

“I was looking through your music, and might I add that you have...a very nice taste added to the mix.” the Bassists purred in approval using the Bluenettes new Rolling Stones album to fan away the leftover smoke that settled in the room..

“Careful with how much I paid for it, it's worth more then ya life”

“Ah so it was stolen” He laughs gathering a new cigarette between his lips, offering one to Stuart has he goes to play the disc. 2D Grabs a match from his pockets as he strikes a flame against his leg, holding it steadily to his end before waving the light out.

“Pops let ya in or dija sneak?” he asks through a wave of smoke.

“You know I come when I please, Whos party?” Murdoc asks after setting the needle down gently.”

“Emma Crabunk” Stuart said with a nasty tone as he settled on the bed to slip off his shoes.

“Thought you said she was a bitch”

“Still is but she throws a damn good party, thought I was bringing drugs tho. Like id share any wit er” he says rolling his eyes with a mumble, Mudz leaned against the wall.

“Meet any cuties?”

Stuart takes a minute to think, “there was this nice dark girl, real great hair, cool ass glasses-” he thought aloud. “One of them Disco Hippie chicks, yanno? We danced a bit but I didn't really feel like jumpin her, Think she came with this other chick anyway” He says with another drag from his smoke.

 

“Nice” he says 

“How was ya concert tonight?”

“Well you weren't there, so kinda boring really. Had a seat up front fer ya..”

“You mad I didn't go?” Stuart asks sitting up to face him

He gives a shrug hoping to brush off the topic before taking another drag to blow to the cracked window. He opens his mouth to speak but decides against it shaking his head.

“What?” He asks looking concerned

“Nothing, just there was a party... I wanted to take ya too after, good one I coulda got ya some drinks and stuff” he shrugs again nonchalantly as he made his way over

“Oh...Sorry” Stuart muttered looking down, rubbing the back of his neck

Murdoc gruffs a bit to show he’s unconcerned at the problem before resting his hands behind his head, falling back to the sheets below.

“ No foul play, we can hang here. After all, i'm welcomed whenever~”

 

“That you are~” Stuart plays back

They sit in silence for a few songs, listening to comfortable thoughts in a smoked filled room while the record player spun some classic rolling stones.

“I like Keith Richards”

“Yeah, he's kinda hot” Stuart smirks 

“Ment music wise but yeah, pretty bangable. I mean ya don't have ta be bent ta know that”

“What about Jagger?” 

“Something bout him seems off, good voice just…..maybe his hair?”

“Really? I thought he was some sort of Idol” Stuart asks oh so innocently hoping to rile the older male.

Murdoc sits up looking appalled

“Keiths a sex God, how could you look at Mick and think yeah I'd fuck that awkward mess”

“You're just saying that because Keith looks like you!”

“Exactly!, he's stealing my looks and moves” He laughs putting his cigarette out on his boot.

Stuart laughs and sits up to flick his cigarette out the window with Mudz, shifting closer to him. He props his head in his hand and stares down the teen-esque male, poking his tongue through his gap teeth.

“So who's really stealing, him or you?”

“You wanna find out?~” He says with a cocky smile.

Without thinking, Stuart leans down to capture a sudden kiss. Surprised at his own boldness and earning a squeak from none other than Murdoc himself. He thought about pulling away, suddenly feeling all to aware at the awkward situation and the possibility of completely fucking up his friendship. 

But with even more shock Murdoc claims the kiss just as eagerly as Stuart.

“I-Im sorry its jus that-” He starts, pulling away for a hitch of breath only to get yanked back by the locks of his hair. Stuart gave a moan of approval ignoring the sharp pain of the others teeth that clipped the edge of his lips.

The taste of whiskey and smoke filled his mouth, something oddly charming as it fit well with the others rough characteristics. It was the kind of drunken attention he'd been craving all night as Murdoc pulls slightly at the his bottom lip. Invading his mouth to run his tongue along the gap in front he caused several years back during a game of pool gone wrong. He maneuvers the man lightly, hoping to urge him to his lap and was all to giddy when he complied, pushing the kiss a little harder.

Settling his leg over Stuart detaches himself from his lips to leave a trail of kisses down Murdoc's neck, trembling with every little noise that slips near his ear. The Satanist grasps the his hips as he slips his eyes closed, relaxing against the grazing teeth against his jaw. 

“Fuck” he half yelp as Stuart bravery took a bite at his neck, he could feel the bruise beginning to form as a tongue pressed against the vein stained in his neck along with the stiffness rising in his jeans.

 

“Ok?” He asks looking over Mudz with an all too concerned look in his eyes, fuck this was too vulnerable he told himself tingeing red from the thought of being so affected by so little. This needs to change ASAP.

Pushing himself up from the bed he grabs his hips in a vice grip and decides to dominate by parting his slips once more. This is..a lot more complicated (and hotter) than what was initially thought, trying to settle both their dominance was hard especially when Stuart ran his hands through the greasy mess of hair that Murdoc all to much enjoyed 

 

All was well, good music, a slight buzz. additive kissing with heavy petting had them both shaking for more but before Murdoc could get ahold of eithers belt a knock at the door caused them both to pale and cease their actions.

“Stewie-honey? Are you ok?” His mom ask through the door.

Scurrying up from Murdoc’s lap he makes a break to the door before his mom bursts onto the current situation. The Bassists gives a toothy grin at the familiar nickname as he looks to the mirror to fix his hair and shirt.

He opens the door without haste, startling the poor mother she stood worryingly in her bathrobe. He gives a small coughs, thankful of the darkness to hide his embarrassed face. 

“Are you feeling alright?, I heard noises is- Stuart is that smoke I smell? What did I tell you about smoking inside!” She says starting out concerned only to have her face distort from the smell that wafted through.

“I- Mom sorry I-”

“Hello Mrs. Pot!” Murdoc calls from the room

Stuart jolts from the noise but is relieved when he sees his mom soften from the all too familiar sound. Stuart pushes open the door a tad more so Murdoc can wave from the bed, a sudden stack of records in his lap.

“Murdoc honey oh! Hello!, everything alright dear, you're here pretty late?”

“Im fine Mrs.Pot n’ sorry for the noise, I stubbed my toe on the damn dresser”

“Language please” She scolds and he holds up his hands in defeat  
“We're fine mom, just-”

“Well you're always welcomed,” She interrupts “just please no smoking inside and don't forget you have classes tomorrow- has he been a good host Murdoc?”

“Nothing but the best~” he says with his best snake smile, eyeing down Stuart and his all to apparent flustered state. Rachel smiles lovingly at her boys and kisses Stuarts cheek goodnight before heading back down the hall leaving both men to sit in silence.

“Past your bedtime Stewie?” He asks mockingly

Stuart gives him a look trying to think of something to say, but with nothing coming to mind due to his still current state of high he settles with a heartfelt middle finger to the crackling Musician.


End file.
